History Repeats Itself
by Galaxy Chip
Summary: The child finds out they're a reincarnated soul when they are nine. The constant reminder of their horrible lifes in both the past and in the present looms over them like a ghost. (Alexander is 13 when hurricane, 11 when mom passed, 9 when farther leaves in the present life) the child finds out they're Alexander Hamilton when they're 14. This life gives a new meaning to the saying.


Warning: Charecter death in chapters 3 and 7.

They found out they were a reincarnated soul when they were nine. When they saw their father walk out the door not to return again it triggered an earlier memory. In this memory they saw a small boy hunched on the ground shaking as his father left through the door. They didn't know how they knew that it was the child's father, they just knew. Then it came to them, the stories that thier mother had shared with them when they were younger, that was them, in a _past life._ But, wait, that wasn't right.

The child was confused, but decided not to to talk to thier mother about it. Their mother saw something in them and decided that she was going to get her child as much of an education as she could, which was hardly much. She would tell the children of the people she was working for that she was going to throw away thier their old text books, and then put them in her bag after she got to the dumpsters. She would bring them home to her child and the child became smarter in a month than she thought that she could be her whole life. She continued this, eventually getting her hands on one of the many bibles one of her boss's had and gave that to her child, too.

Eventually the child and their mom got sick. The child gained another, more significant, memory than the ones they acquired while reading. The ones while reading contained a small boy slaving over a book with a bunch scattered around him, much like them in their situation. The memory they acquired was a small boy huddled by his mother, much like their situation. One night the child saw a small boy crying over his, clearly not breathing, mother. If they were so much alike to this boy, is their mother going to die, too? A day later the child was hunched over their mother, bawling their eyes out.

The next memory they acquired was when they and their older sister were getting driven to their cousin's house. The memory consisted of two boys in the back of a horse wagon going down a street that was similar to the one they were on now but had more houses. The boys' eyes were rimmed red, much like the two children's eyes were now, which meant they had been crying, much like them. The memory ended when both the wagon and the car they were in stopped. The present child got out of the car and shut the door.

The next memory was only a week later after their sister had to leave to be a librarian's apprentice. The memory had two boys, one saying he had to leave to be a carpenter's apprentice. And then the boy walked out the door, like their sister did a moment ago.

The next gruesome memory they got was when they were sitting in the living room cross legged and peacefully writing an article about discrimination. The memory showed a boy laying down writing in his notebook when his cousin walked in. The cousin wobbled a bit, clearly drunk, and cursed at the boy, the boy clearly terrified. Then the cousin slaves towards the boy and said "Alexander, you have ruined my life." And grabbed the boy by the neck and lifting the boy with ease. Either because the cousin was strong, the child was small, or probably both. The events after were terrifying. The events that happened to the child in the real world was just as gruesome when her cousin walked in, slurring his words and tripping over himself.

The next memory they saw was of a boy in front of a tree, a tree that had a man suspended on it by a rope around tied around his neck. The boy had a neutral facial expression, just staring ahead, blankly. This memory was triggered when the child saw their cousin sprawled out on the floor, a bullet lodged in his skull, the gun resting in the area by their cousin's hand. They debated grabbing the gun and ending it, too. Which triggered another memory. It was a boy staring at a peice of rope in his hands, debating the same thing as them. And then they both knew they had lived this long, the present child also knowing they were given a second chance at life, and that the world might want them to die, but the gods didn't, and they'd be throwing away their shot if they ended it.

The next memory occurred when the child was clerking. A women walked up and the child convinced the lady to buy something. It had been pretty easy to convince the Spanish women to buy some materials. It was pretty easy considering their persuasive skills, and that they were fluent in 5 languages. One being English, another being French, a less common one, Latin, Irish, and Spanish. The lady had started rambling and the memory came to them. A boy was in front of an Irish women, convincing her to buy something with incredible persuasive skills. The women decided he was right and bought a brown satchel. When the memory ended the child noticed the lady looking at him expectantly and the child pointed at a brown satchel. The women nodded and gave them the money, they handed the satchel over and the lady left.

The next memory was after the hurricane. _The hurricane._ Oh god, it was horrible. In real life the houses were broken and a lot of deceased people were scattered. In the memory it wasn't much different. Bodies were everywhere and both people, the boy and the present child, had a bunch of cuts and bruises. The boys throat was scratchy, they could tell, like he had almost drowned. Which was true, for the both of them. They both felt helpless. The looming fear of isolation haunted them and it was stressing. Both children's hands were twitching. And then another memory. In the eye of the hurrican there is quiet, for just a moment, a yellow sky.

* * *

 **Word Count: 1,037 words**

 **Thank you if you are reading this. If you guys like this then it will not be a oneshot. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, it's 11 p.m. right now and im half asleep. Hope you liked it. What do you think wasn't right? I want to know if you guys can guess it.**


End file.
